1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair apparatus. More specifically, this invention relates to a chair apparatus having a backrest and at least one support member forming an element implantable into a ground surface, such as of sand or of dirt.
2. Discussion of Related Art
People that go to a beach often rest on either a conventional beach chair or a beach towel, to tan and/or to enjoy the views. A conventional beach chair, although adjustable to provide a desirable position and/or view, is typically heavy and bulky, and thus very inconvenient to carry to and at the beach. Instead of using a heavy and bulky beach chair many people rest upon a beach towel. A beach towel, although lightweight and easy to carry to and at the beach, offers no back support while sitting. Many people that sit on the sand and/or a towel place their hands on the ground surface behind their backs, to maintain their torsos in a lifted position. This position is uncomfortable.
There is a need for a chair apparatus that is lightweight, easy to carry and simple to use.
There is a need for a simple chair apparatus that can be used on a ground surface, such as a beach, to provide support.